Surprise Surprise
by Shlazz
Summary: Someone's back & seeking revenge as Quinn holds something dear to her, Logan's heart. Her & her sidekick will do anything to break them apart. Can Quinn & Logan keep it together? Quogan... Please R&R :
1. Secrets Can't Always Stay A Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.

Chapter 1: Secrets Can't Always Stay A Secret.

"Quinn, do you think we should let everyone know that were dating?" Logan asked patiently.

"Ok babe if that's what you want, but I thought you were embarrassed about people finding out about us?"

"Not anymore, all I know is that I love you & I don't care what anyone thinks"

"awwwwwww" Quinn couldn't stop smiling at this point. "she looks like a Cheshire cat" Logan thought to himself.

"Well let's just keep the secret for a few more days before we tell everyone, if we tell them now they'll be on our case all the time" Logan laughs slightly.

Quinn laughs & kisses him lightly "Ok" Quinn moved in so their foreheads touched in a moment of romance.

oOo

"You will be embarrassed & a public couple, I'll make sure of it" a young girl whisper-shouted to her sidekick.

"Why am I doing this again? Quinn & Logan look really happy together" her sidekick questioned.

"Because I came back to PCA for him, to find that _**she**_ already has him,_** I**_ was meant to be with Logan, Quinn doesn't belong with him" the young girl answered clearly irritated.

"Hey wait a minute, I have a video camera! I can video them when they are having one of their '_**moments**_', I just have to follow them around everywhere, then I can somehow get the video around campus & there you have it, one embarrassed couple. They are sure to split up if I do that! I'm so proud of myself it's genius!" The girl explains to her sidekick, full of excitement & evil.

oOo

Later that evening, in the girls lounge Quinn & Logan wanted some alone time so Quinn pulled one of her Quinnventions out of her bag & put the power out, "Let's crash, night" everyone says in unison. Once everyone left Quinn turned the lights back on & faced Logan.

"I love you Quinn" Logan told her, meaning every word of it.

I love you too Logan" Quinn said as they gazed into each other's eyes with love & passion.

"You maybe... wanna make out?" Logan questioned, licking his lips.

"Definitely" Quinn replied. Logan & Quinn were like this for 5 minutes when a familiar figure appears out of the distance with a video camera, Quinn & Logan were oblivious to this but what they don't know is that soon their _**little**_ secret won't be a secret anymore.


	2. Tip Offs

Chapter 2: Tip Offs

The young girl laughed silently as her devious plan began to unfold.

"They have to split up, they just have to" She thought as she carried on videoing them in their 'mid make-out mode'.

"Ewwwwwww" she thought, in her point of view this was disgusting, but at this moment in time she would do anything to be Quinn.

oOo

After Quinn & Logan's make out they snuggled together on the couch, she buried her head into his chest & he clung onto her like it was too painful to ever let go. They were sure their love was too powerful to destroy.

"Quinn" Logan says plainly confused.

"Yeahh babe?" Quinn questions.

"Is that Dana?"

"Wait it can't be! Unless she finished the French exchange thing early" Quinn starts to think whether it's her or not".

"I doubt it is, my eye sight must be going or something" He laughs slightly.

"Ok, you may think glasses look stupid but you need them" Quinn laughs as she snuggles further into him.

"Glasses only look stupid on everyone except you babe" Logan says smiling the cheeky smile that Quinn knows so well.

"Awwww" Quinn kisses him & they fall asleep together.

oOo

"I really have to keep a low profile, Logan nearly saw me, and if I want to pull this off he _**cannot**_ see me" Dana told her sidekick, Nicole.

"Look Dana, I really don't wanna do this, they look inseparable, and I don't have anything against either of them". Nicole states simply, waiting for Dana's anger to get the better of her.

"I don't care; I want him back he was supposed to be with me!" Dana was shouting now but realised she had to keep her voice down to carry on un-noticed.

"Sorry, I just want Logan back but it doesn't really look that way at the moment, but it will once my plan gets underway properly". Dana laughs mischievously.

"Oh my gosh! I have the best idea ever! I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier! I'll give the video of Quinn & Logan to Jeremiah Trottman! That way it'll be all over campus in a second, especially if he shows the video! This will split them up for sure! I'm going to find Jeremiah right now I'll see you later Nicole" Dana said ecstatically

"Ok then?" Nicole said in a worried voice.

"This is gunna end badly" Nicole thought.

oOo

"Jeremiah, Jeremiah! I have something for you! It's some gossip for the PCA news you might want, watch it now!" Dana hands over the tape. As Jeremiah watches it he is so surprised by what evidence is on the tape.

"This will be great on PCA news! Thanks Dana I owe you!" Jeremiah thanks her.

"Just say the tip off was anonymous & everything will be fine. I don't want anyone finding out I'm here" Dana says with that stern look in her eye.

"Ok, this will be aired tomorrow when most people are likely to watch it which is just after lessons finish. Then Quinn & Logan will officially be made public. Thanks again Dana!" Jeremiah ran off to work on the show which would now be aired tomorrow.

"This is going to be brilliant! I can't wait to see everyone's faces!" Dana thought excitedly.

oOo

The next day, the dreaded PCA news was starting but to Quinn & Logan, they thought this one was the same old boring one, but not this time.

"Today we have some breaking gossip!" As Jeremiah says this Lola squeals with excitement.

The video was played & everyone looked at the T.V in disgust. Lola looked like she was going to be sick, but Quinn & Logan don't know that anyone has seen this, seen as they spent their time in his dorm room making out. The next few days, maybe even weeks were going to be horrendous but Quinn & Logan have no idea.

Lola, being Lola, sat there staring blankly at the screen.

"Well there you have it, PCA's new horrifying couple" Jeremiah said while his own face, just like everyone else's looked like he was going to be sick.

Could this be the end for Quinn & Logan? Or will they continue?

A/N: Phew I have been racking my brain for this one but at least now I can think about chapter 3. I'm gunna take a break & start chapter 3 after a week. Please review! Thanks :)


	3. Jealousy

**Chapter 3: Jealousy**

Logan & Quinn met in the janitors closet to make out (which they do quite a lot) not realising that they don't need to sneak around anymore as everyone on campus watched the PCA news reveal PCA's new weirdest couple ever, no-one likes this, especially Lola who gagged when she saw the video.

Zoey, on the other hand, thought they were cute in a weird way, but of course Quinn & Logan don't know that everyone knows, yet.

"Quinn, I gotta get to basketball practise" Logan said sadly, having to leave Quinn for a long amount of time hurt him deeply although he wouldn't admit it.

"Ok, I gotta get to science too, bye" Quinn said as she kissed him lightly & went to leave.

"Bye babe" Logan whispered, just quiet enough so she could hear him.

oOo

Logan made his way to basketball practise & bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" Logan shouted, he then realised it was mark he had bumped into.

"Watch it Del Figgalo" Logan said quite close to his face, just to intimidate him.

"No wonder Quinn said no when I dumped Brooke for her" Mark shouts angrily in Logan's face, at this point Logan's really confused, wondering what he meant by that, then it hit him, Mark might know about him & Quinn! This is bad, this is really bad! Mark will tell everyone!

"I have to find Quinn" Logan thought.

"Michael, tell Mr White (A/N: I don't know what his Basketball coach is called, I made up the name) I'm ill, I have to go somewhere" Logan pleaded.

"Ok" Michael answered.

"Probably gone to meet his _**girlfriend**_Quinn" Michael mumbled under his breath.

oOo

On the way to science Quinn saw Stacey, she looked upset so Quinn went to see what was wrong.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked comfortably.

"NO" Stacey shouted.

"Why what's wrong?" Quinn wondered what had upset Stacey so much, Stacey's never this upset.

"I guesh I'm not gunna be mrshs Shtachey Reeshe!" Stacey shouted in Quinn's face, Quinn thought about what she had said for a minute, then she realised, Stacey must have seen her with Logan! Oh god!

"Stacey's not the one to spread gossip is she?" Quinn pondered.

"I have to find Logan!" She thought, and with that Quinn ran off, in search of Logan.

oOo

Logan was running all over campus looking for Quinn, suddenly he bumped into someone running the other way.

Hey, watch where your go..." Logan was cut off mid sentence by seeing that it was Quinn he had knocked to the floor.

"Sorry babe, I... Uh... I need to tell you something" Logan stuttered.

"Go ahead but I gotta tell you something afterwards" Quinn said impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"Ok, I think Mark knows about us, he said to me 'No wonder Quinn said no when I dumped Brooke for her' and then I realised he must know about us otherwise he wouldn't have said that" He rushed out, watching Quinn jaw drop.

"Oh my god, the same thing basically happened with me and Stacey, I went to see her because she was upset seen as she's never upset and all she did was shout in my face saying 'I guesh I'm not gunna be mrshs Shtachey Reeshe' and then I thought she had obviously seen us together or something" Quinn replied in a state of shock.

"Quinn, do you think mark will spread what he knows?" Logan asked, panicking.

"I don't think he would, but you never know with people these days. What about Stacey?" Quinn responds.

"Stacey wouldn't, she would be riddled with guilt" Logan replies.

"Do you think we still need to sneak around?" Quinn asked, not sure whether she should have asked that question, just in case it put Logan on edge or not.

"Well, yeah seen as it's only Stacey and Mark that know, it's not as if the whole campus knows is it" Logan says. What he doesn't know is that it is exactly right, the whole campus does know, but Logan and Quinn are too in love to notice it just yet.

Zoey on the other hand, wonders who took the video because the sound was cut out of it, it's definitely someone who doesn't want anyone to find out it was them, and Zoey's going to find out who it is.

A/N: Please review, just click the button underneath (: thanks


	4. Precious' Microphone

**Chapter 4: 'Precious' Microphone**

Zoey was wondering around campus looking for anyone who could possibly hate Logan and Quinn or try to humiliate them. She could come up with a list of people that could possible hate Logan. After all he was Logan. Quinn on the other hand was a bit odd, but no one came to mind who would want to hurt her, especially not like this.

"Maybe Stacey, but then again she would feel really guilty because Stacey has a conscience". Zoey thought long and hard about all the possibilities. Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she bumped into Mark, who seemed quite upset.

"What's up Mark?" Zoey asked still thinking.

"Why do you think Quinn chose Logan over me when I asked her out again?" Mark replied obviously angry and upset.

"Um, I'm really not sure. I found out by PCA news just like you did. Quinn didn't tell me anything." Zoey answered wanting to leave, "Well I gotta go see you later" Zoey rushed out running off just before Mark could reply. If he had the chance to reply she knew she would be standing there a lot longer than she had intended.

She needed to help Quinn and Logan find out who gave that video to Jeremiah, although Quinn and Logan have no idea that everyone knew... yet.

"That's it!" Zoey shouted, then noticed that everyone around her stared at her in confusion, wondering what cause the sudden outburst _I'll just ask Jeremiah who gave him the tape and if he refuses I'll threaten him into telling me. He's in love with his microphone for the PCA news. If I find it and threaten to do something to it, he'll talk_, Zoey thought, excited that she could figure out who it is. She ran off in search for Jeremiah and his 'lovely' little microphone.

_Quinn is going to b so happy with me when I find out! _Zoey pondered as she ran across campus.

oOo

Logan and Quinn sat at a table eating lunch waiting for Lola, Vince and Michael.

"What do you think is going on? Everyone is making sarcastic comments towards me about you and I'm starting to wonder whether people know about us or not" Logan asked turning to Quinn.

"I'm not sure I'm starting to think people kn-" Quinn was cut off by a girl shouting out.

"Logan you're with Quinn?! But she is a total geek and she is so not pretty!"

Logan then notices that Quinn starts tearing up so he shouted back, "She is _**not **_a geek, she is really smart and just because you're jealous because you can't get a grade above a D doesn't give you the right to make fun of her! And she's not just pretty she's beautiful! Something you will _**never **_be!" Quinn's face lit up after he shouted that all over campus in front of the whole student body.

"Logan, I think everyone knows about us now" Quinn said looking like she had just seen something amazing.

"Quinn, it was so obvious everyone knew about us before that outburst. If no one knew then that girl wouldn't have said anything, then that outburst wouldn't have happened" Logan replied; looking quite cocky seeing as he had just outsmarted Quinn. Then Lola, Vince, and Michael turned up and sat down.

"Quinn, Logan, everyone in PCA knows about you two being together. Please don't hide it from us anymore" Lola said looking down hoping Logan or Quinn wouldn't get angry.

"Ok Lola, we just found out that everyone knew five minutes ago. So I have a question? Quinn asked.

"Shoot" Lola replied quickly, wanting to get this conversation over and done with.

"How _**did **_everyone find out about Logan and me?" Quinn responded.

"Oh, it was on PCA news, someone had video taped you two in the lounge making out, and don't you dare make out in front of me, carrying on, everyone saw it on the PCA news. Someone obviously doesn't like the fact that you're together and wants to ruin you." Lola said shouting at the word dare to emphasize it.

Quinn and Logan sat there speechless. They couldn't argue with Lola's logic. Finally Logan spoke. "We need to find out who did this because they obviously don't want us together. That would explain why they taped us and gave it to Jeremiah"

"Oh Logan, Zoey is going around campus looking for Jeremiah to press him for information about who gave him that video. You and Quinn could help her find Jeremiah and get the information out of him if you want to" Michael quickly butted in.

"Great thanks Michael!" Quinn and Logan ran off together to join Zoey in the search.

oOo

Zoey ran all over campus looking for Jeremiah but of course he was nowhere to be found; he can never be found when he's needed. But when no one needs him he is always there.

"Zoey wait up!" Logan and Quinn shouted.

"Hey guys what do you want?" Zoey asked quickly.

"Can we help you look for Jeremiah? We want to know who wants to break us up." Logan asked nicely so Zoey would let them.

"Wow, Quinn has totally changed you; you actually can be nice now! And yes you can help me, but I can't find him anyway. I'm thinking of threatening him by threatening his 'beloved' microphone." Zoey said seeing if Quinn and Logan agree.

"Ok, Quinn hasn't _**changed **_me it just took the right girl to bring it out. And that sounds like a great idea were in" Logan agreed.

"Ok so let's not stand around here; let's go find him" Quinn said dragging Logan and Zoey along with her.

oOo

Zoey Quinn and Logan ran past the fountain until they finally saw Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah, Jeremiah, JEREMIAH!" Zoey shouts.

"What?!" He screamed back.

"Before we even ask you, you wouldn't want something to happen to your precious little microphone would you?" Zoey pressed.

"No not my microphone! Leave it alone!" Jeremiah whined.

"Well too late, we already have it right here" Quinn said pointing to the microphone in Logan's hands.

"Who gave you that video of me and Quinn? If you don't tell us then bye, bye microphone" Logan started, pressing all his buttons until he caved.

"Ok, ok, if I tell you, promise you won't hurt my microphone." The others agreed to his terms. "It was Dana and Nicole" Jeremiah rushed out hoping that Zoey, Quinn and Logan wouldn't hear him.

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Jeremiah screamed.

"When did they come back?!" Quinn shouted angrily, her face quickly glowing red.

"Oh, well they gave me the video the day before it was aired on PCA news so about 3 to 4 days ago. They asked me to be quiet because they didn't want anyone at PCA to know they are here" Jeremiah explained quite slowly so Logan would understand.

"Ok so did she say why she gave you the video?" Logan asked politely trying to keep his anger under control.

"No she didn't but her dorm room is in Butler Hall I think she asked for room 111"(A/N: random number) Jeremiah gave them the information they needed.

"Ok thanks" Everyone said as they ran off for room 111.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Please review (:**


	5. Room 111 & I Love You Declarations

**Chapter 5: Room 111 and I Love You Declarations**

Zoey knocked and knocked at the door of room 111 dorm room to Dana and Nicole, Zoey Quinn and Logan were about to walk away when Dana opened the door and quickly tried to shut it again realising who was knocking. Logan put his foot in between the door and the frame to prevent it from closing on them.

"I think we need to have a little chat don't we Dana?" Logan said angrily as he shoved the door open to reveal a scared Nicole.

Zoey, Logan and Quinn walk in to find Nicole and Dana sat on the couch hastily waiting for someone to say something. Just then Logan explodes.

"How could you do that?! Why are you even here?! You gave the video to Jeremiah to put on PCA news knowing what people would think about us!" Logan screamed and screamed until he was out of breath, then Dana started talking.

"If you must know! I came back to PCA for you! But when I got here I noticed you and Quinn being really careless so I took advantage to try and ruin your relationship! I called Nicole before I came to see if she would come back to PCA and she agreed and when we noticed you two we teamed up!" Dana shouted reaching Logan's level.

"Oh my gosh! I hate you!" and with that Quinn launched herself on Dana and they started to have a fight. Logan grabbed Quinn and Nicole grabbed Dana, Logan and Nicole tried to drag them apart but it was proven difficult seen as Quinn and Dana were quite strong.

"Quinn! Stop! She's not worth it! Let's just leave we got what we wanted, we'll just tell everyone that they are here, no one will be happy to hear that" Logan pleaded.

"Ok Logan, Zoey let's go" Quinn said already heading out of the door.

"You guys go on ahead I'm gunna stay here to _**catch**_up with Dana and Nicole" Zoey said looking at Dana in disgust.

When Quinn and Logan left Zoey closed the door and crossed the room to be on the same side as Dana and Nicole.

"How selfish can you be?! If you saw them couldn't you see they are obviously together because they are really into each other?! They wouldn't split up just because two stupid girls tried to split them up! We all knew you had a thing for Logan but you have gone _**WAY **_too far! There was no need for that! Nicole you didn't have to help either! What did Quinn and Logan ever do to you?! You two are so pathetic, why don't you both pack _**now**_and leave PCA and _**NEVER**_come back" Zoey screamed in their faces then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"She's right but first I think we need to apologise" Dana said feeling ashamed.

"Dana, they won't forgive you, everyone's laughing at them, making sarcastic comments and Quinn and Logan have been kicked out of the clubs they were in! I don't know why I helped you I should have stayed out of it. Well now I'm going to apologise, if he forgives me there's a slight chance she'll forgive you, but if she doesn't then you have no chance" Nicole explained then headed off looking for Quinn and Logan.

oOo

Logan and Quinn were in her dorm room making out then Zoey walked in alarming Quinn and Logan seen as she slammed the door pretty hard.

"Well everything's taken care of, Dana and Nicole are leaving PCA as soon as they are packed" Zoey explained thankful that Dana and Nicole haven't gone too far with anything else. Dana was always over-dramatic with things. There was a couple of knocks at the door until Quinn walked over and opened it to find Nicole stood there.

"Hey, can I come in for a minute?" Nicole asked prepared to be shot down in flames.

"Sure" Quinn replied signalling for Nicole to come in.

"Look Logan Quinn, I'm really sorry, I tried to protest to what Dana was implying but you know Dana, she always wins me over in the end. I'm really sorry I didn't mean for it to go this far" Nicole stopped rambling on after a while then Logan started.

"Ok fine, but were not friends, not even close, we still want you gone, but as long as you know what you did was wrong, yeah your forgiven" Logan looks at Quinn as she smiles, feeling proud of him.

"Ok thanks, but Dana wants to apologise, any chance you'll forgive her?" Nicole asked wondering if Logan was going to be as forgiving to Dana as he was to her.

"Never, it's her fault everyone knows, if she didn't video tape us then we would still be a secret, granted were still together but she was being selfish, we will never forgive her" Logan said seriously.

"Ok thanks Logan and Quinn, we'll be gone by morning" Nicole said as she walked out the door to tell Dana the news.

oOo

Nicole walks back to her dorm room trying to figure out what she was going to say to Dana and wondering how Dana was going to take the news. When Nicole walked in Dana started asking her questions but the one question that Dana asked that was stuck in Nicole's mind was _Will Quinn and Logan forgive me?_, she had to tell her straight.

"Look Dana to answer your question, Logan and Quinn will never forgive you and they want us gone, I said we would be gone by tomorrow morning so we better get packing" Nicole said hoping Dana wouldn't do anything drastic.

"Ok, we will be gone by tomorrow let's get packing" Dana replied seeming quite upset.

oOo

The next morning Dana and Nicole were just about to get in a taxi in the parking lot when a familiar voice called out after them.

"Wait up!" Zoey screamed.

"What? I thought you wanted us gone by this morning, so that's what we're doing" Dana said angrily.

"I wanted to say bye is that so bad?" Zoey replied knowing exactly why Dana was so grouchy.

"Not really, well I guess this is goodbye" Dana replied glumly.

"Bye, keep in touch" Zoey said in tears. The three girls hugged and then Zoey walked off to let the girls go, Dana and Nicole were doing the right thing by leaving, but they wouldn't have to leave if they never made that tape. And with that Dana and Nicole got in the taxi and the taxi drove off and that was the last anyone would see of Dana or Nicole.

oOo

Later on that day, everyone was taken to the green on campus, no one knew why but something was going to happen. When everyone got there, there was a stand and a couple of the PCA news cameras people were starting to think there was something big going to happen. Once everyone was seated, Logan stepped up on the stand.

"Right, I don't care what anyone says about my relationship, I feel what I feel and no one's going to change that, I LOVE QUINN PENSKY!" He then realises Quinn's in the crowd and wonders if she feels the same way, then she stood up from the crowd and shouted,

"AND I LOVE LOGAN REESE!" Once Quinn had said this Logan jumped off the stand and they ran towards one another catching each other in a passionate kiss, this was recorded so it could be aired on PCA news tonight.

oOo

A couple of weeks on and its Quinn's 17th birthday so Logan treats her to a meal at Sushi Rox, little did she know she was going to get a very nice present.

"Quinn, I have something for you" And with that he hands her the necklace in a very fancy box.

"Logan you didn't have to, this is gorgeous! Wait what does it say?" Quinn read it through quietly before reading it again aloud.

_I Love You, Forever & Always – Logan_

**A/N: Well my stories done what do you think? Review please (:**


End file.
